Hold On To You
by Shim Hye Jin
Summary: Prekuel from Fated! Jaejoong dan Yunho awalnya adalah sepasang kekasih yang mesra. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang vampir. Jaejoong dihadapkan pada keputusan, apakah ia akan pergi, atau ia akan bertahan pada Yunho? Sementara itu, Yunho memiliki rencana lain untuk membuat Jaejoong menjadi miliknya! YunJae! GS! Girl!Jaejoong. Oneshot. RnR?


**Hold On To You**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine**

 **But, the story is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing: YunhoxJaejoong slight YoochunxJunsu**

 **Warning: AU! GS! Typo(s)! Vampfict! Prequel from Fated**

* * *

A/N: _Fic_ ini adalah prekuel yang terjadi jauh sebelum _Fated_. _Author_ masih pemula kalau nulis YunJae, jadi mohon dimaklumi yaa! :D

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

 _Enjoy this fic!_

* * *

"Boo… Ada hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

Jaejoong menatap _namjachingu_ nya, Jung Yunho dengan pandangan heran. _Doe eyes_ nya mengedip sekali. Tidak biasanya Yunho serius seperti ini. Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya yang tampan. Mata musangnya menatap dalam _doe eyes_ Jaejoong.

" _Ne_ , Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho pada hari ini, hari jadi mereka yang pertama.

"Apa yang akan kukatakan setelah ini, jangan katakan pada orang lain," kata Yunho dengan serius. Kedua mata musangnya melihat ke sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di _private room_ di sebuah kafe yang disewa Yunho malam ini.

" _Ne_ ," jawab Jaejoong dengan polosnya, tidak tahu apa yang hendak Yunho katakan padanya.

"Kau percaya pada vampir?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Yunho yang terkesan konyol itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Mereka hanya ada di cerita dan di mitos. Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau bercanda dan berkata kau adalah seorang vampir?"

"Boo… Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku seorang vampir," kata Yunho.

Deg!

"Kau pasti bohong, Yun." Jaejoong masih tertawa, tapi setengah hati. Ia tahu bahwa Yunho tidak sedang bercanda maupun bohong, dari matanya. Tapi Jaejoong, tentu saja tidak mau mempercayai ucapan Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong padamu. Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa kulitku lebih pucat dari orang normal?"

"Yunho, bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu," kilah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bercanda Jaejoong."

Mata Yunho berkilat kemerahan. Jaejoong terkesiap melihatnya. Mata Yunho yang asli berwarna hitam dan sekarang berubah menjadi merah. Tak hanya mata, gigi taring Yunho pun mulai berubah. Gigi taringnya memanjang dan terlihat berkilat ditimpa cahaya lampu.

"Yu-Yun…"

Tubuh Jaejoong mulai gemetar. Ketakutan melihat perubahan pada Yunho. Kursi yang ia duduki semakin mundur, menjauh. Kedua _doe eyes_ nya tampak membelalak lebar tidak percaya. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Takut, Jaejoong merasa sangat takut pada Yunho saat ini, seolah-olah Yunho akan menerkamnya saat ini dan menghisap darahnya sampai habis.

"… Kau takut? Aku tidak akan melukaimu, Boo. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu siapa sebenarnya aku, dan kuharap kau masih mau menerimaku," kata Yunho.

"A-Aku…"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia bukan _yeoja_ yang menggemari cerita cinta antara vampir dan manusia. Baginya, selama vampir adalah penghisap darah, vampir adalah mahkluk yang jahat. Sekarang, ia seperti melihat monster di depannya.

"Jae…"

"A-Aku tidak bisa."

* * *

Hidup Jaejoong tidak pernah terasa nomal lagi sejak itu. Setelah tahu Yunho adalah vampir, Jaejoong memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Takut. Ya, Jaejoong amat takut dengan Yunho sekarang. Di sisi lain, ia merasakan kehampaan dalam dirinya.

Gosip mengenai hubungannya dan Yunho yang sudah berakhir dengan cepat merebak di sekolahnya. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu kalau saat _The Most Popular Girl_ dan _The Most Popular Guy_ itu sudah tidak lagi menjalin hubungan. Jika ditanya alasannya, keduanya selalu menolak untuk menjawab.

Seiring dengan menyebarnya gosip itu, para _namja_ mulai mencoba mendekati Jaejoong, dan sebaliknya, para _yeoja_ pun berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatian Yunho. Beberapa bahkan sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menolak mereka semua.

Bohong kalau Jaejoong bilang ia tidak memiliki perasaan lagi pada Yunho. Jaejoong masih amat mencintai Yunho. Namun, ia mengalami dilema. Dilema antara keinginannya untuk menjauhi Yunho, atau kembali pada Yunho. Jaejoong selalu cemburu begitu melihat ada _yeoja_ yang mendekati Yunho. Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur karena selalu memikirkan Yunho. Namun, di sisi lain, ia merasa takut pada Yunho.

Seperti saat ini.

"Jae, bisakah kau bicara sebentar denganku?"

Yunho sudah berdiri di depan kelas Jaejoong, tepat sebelum Jaejoong hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Dalam waktu yang singkat, banyak pandangan mata yang terarah pada sejoli itu.

"… Aku ada urusan, Jung Yunho- _ssi_. Permisi," ujar Jaejoong, berusaha menghindari Yunho lagi.

"Hanya sebentar, Jae."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Yunho- _ssi_."

* * *

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Kedua tangannya menenteng tas hasil belanjanya di _minimarket_ untuk makan malam. _Hoodie_ berwarna putih menyelubungi tubuh mungilnya dan tudungnya menutupi rambutnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sedang malas untuk pergi keluar dari rumahnya, tapi ibunya memaksa karena sejak Jaejoong memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Ia mendapati seorang _namja_ bertubuh besar memanggilnya. _Namja_ itu berkulit pucat dan berwajah sangar. Seringai kejam bertengger di wajahnya.

Deg!

Jaejoong langsung tahu mahkluk apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ditambah lagi dengan iris matanya yang berwarna merah dan taringnya yang ditunjukkannya dengan sombong. Tubuh Jaejoong langsung gemetaran, ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Secara tidak sadar, ia langsung mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari, menjauhi _namja_ itu. Ia tahu _namja_ tadi pasti mengejarnya. Jaejoong tidak peduli ke arah mana ia berlari. Ia hanya ingin meloloskan diri dari _namja_ mengerikan itu. Intuisinya mengatakan bahwa _namja_ itu berbahaya, ia pasti memiliki niat buruk padanya.

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong sudah berlari ke jalanan yang sepi. Napasnya sudah mulai habis dan kakinya sudah mulai lelah untuk berlari. Keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, _Agasshi_."

Jaejoong tersentak saat melihat vampir itu sudah berada di depannya sekarang. Mata vampir itu terlihat sangat merah di bawah sinar lampu. Gigi taringnya nampak berkilat-kilat.

"Yu-Yun…" Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menggumamkan nama mantan kekasihnya. Ia takut. Ia butuh Yunho sekarang.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan sakit. Hanya sebentar dan kau akan tertidur…" kata _namja_ itu sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong menjerit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong?"

Kedua _doe eyes_ Jaejoong membelalak saat menyadari vampir menyeramkan tadi sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Sebagai gantinya, Jaejoong melihat punggung yang amat ia kenal di depannya. Yunho. Ya, sekarang Yunho ada di depannya, tengah mencengkram leher _namja_ yang tadi menyerangnya.

Brak!

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk. Kakinya terasa seperti jeli sekarang, ia tidak kuat menyokongnya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa melihat Yunho menghajar vampir gila itu habis-habisan, dan vampir gila itu tidak bisa melawan Yunho sama sekali. Bahkan Jaejoong kesulitan untuk melihatnya, karena kecepatan Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang normal.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya sekarang kau sudah mati, tapi bersyukurlah aku tidak melakukannya karena ada Jaejoong," geram Yunho. "Tidurlah dengan tenang sebelum ada yang menjemputmu." Yunho menghunuskan belati perak ke atas jantung vampir itu, sengaja tidak mengenai jantungnya.

Yunho berbalik dan mendapati Jaejoong yang masih terlihat sangat ketakutan dan gemetaran. _Namja_ bermata musang itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, lalu berlutut di samping _yeoja_ itu.

" _Gwenchana_?" tanya Yunho lembut. Pandangan matanya melembut.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Yunho dengan pandangan takut. "Yu-Yun…"

"Dia tidak akan melukainmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun melukaimu," kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah. "A-Apa ka-kau ju-juga a-akan me-melakukannya pa-padaku?"

Yunho paham yang dimaksud Jaejoong adalah menghisap darahnya. Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu menggeleng. "Jae…"

Pandangan Jaejoong menggelap sebelum Yunho sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

* * *

"Huh?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencoba menyadari tempat di mana ia berada sekarang. Ia menempati ranjang berukuran _double size_ , dan kamar ini terlalu luas untuk disebut sebagai kamar tidurnya, belum dengan ornamen-ornamen khas kamar _namja_. Ini…

"Boo?"

Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya itu. Ia menoleh ke samping dan benar saja, Jung Yunho ada di sampingnya. Duduk di samping ranjang dan memperlihatkan wajah yang khawatir. Seakan ada bunyi klik di kepalanya, Jaejoong akhirnya mengerti di mana ia berada sekarang. Di kamar Yunho.

" _Gwenchana_?" tanya Yunho.

"…."

" _Mian_ , aku membawamu kemari karena aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan mendengarkanku sama sekali," kata Yunho. "Dan soal kejadian semalam, aku juga minta maaf telah membuatmu takut."

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Jaejoong dingin.

"Aku memang vampir, kau sudah melihat buktinya. Aku juga bukan vampir biasa. Sejak lahir, aku vampir, bukan diciptakan seperti di film-film konyol itu. Lalu, aku adalah, yah, katakanlah, calon pemimpin para vampir di sini menurut garis keturunan. Kami punya peraturan kalau kami tidak boleh meminum darah manusia, kecuali dengan ketentuan tertentu.

"Darah manusia yang boleh kami minum adalah darah dari pasangan kami."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Yunho. Ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan heran dan seakan menanyakan apa maksudnya.

"Boo, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu sebagai pasanganku. Bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan? Kalau kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa menerimaku, aku akan melepasmu," kata Yunho dengan penuh harap.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, bingung dengan ucapan Yunho. Ia… masih mencintai _namja_ itu, tapi ia tidak tahu apa ia bisa menerima Yunho apa adanya atau tidak. Apalagi setelah melihat tindakan Yunho semalam. Ia tahu apa yang Yunho lakukan, dan melihat dari caranya, itu bukanlah yang pertama.

Tapi…

Apa ia bisa hidup tanpa Yunho?

"Boo…"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jaejoong. "Aku masih menyukaimu, tapi aku takut. Yunho, aku takut aku tidak bisa memandangmu sebagai Yunho yang sama seperti dulu lagi."

"Aku tahu. Terkadang aku juga ingin menjadi manusia biasa, supaya kau tidak takut padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongimu lebih lama lagi, Boo."

"Yun…"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, Boo."

Dan dibalik pertanyaan itu, Yunho menyeringai. Ya. Mana mungkin ia akan melepaskan Jaejoong? Selamanya, Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Dan _yeoja_ itu tidak akan sadar bahwa di punggungnya, ada simbol bahwa ia adalah milik Yunho. Simbol sayap kelelawar berwarna _orange_ kemerahan dengan api di tengahnya.

"Jadi? Kau mau memberikan jawabannya sekarang?"

Yunho bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Di hadapannya, kini berdiri Jaejoong. Beruntung tempat parkir saat ini sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Tentu saja sepi, karena jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat. Jaejoong tidak suka membuat drama di depan murid yang lain, karenanya ia memilih jam sepi untuk mengatakan jawabannya pada Yunho.

"Aku…"

"Yunho- _oppa_!"

Ucapan Jaejoong diinterupsi oleh seseorang. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang _yeoja_ berkulit pucat berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Yunho mendecih melihatnya, sementara Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya, antara jengkel karena kegiatannya diganggu dan heran, tidak pernah melihat _yeoja_ itu sebelumnya.

" _Nugu, Oppa_?" tanya _yeoja_ itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong. Matanya berkilat, seolah menunjukkan rasa tidak suka pada Jaejoong. Jaejooong hanya balas melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Yunho? Begitulah kira-kira isi kepala kedua _yeoja_ di depan Yunho itu.

"Ah. Rupanya kau… Kau _yeoja_ jalang yang berani merebut Yunho- _oppa_ dariku," ucap _yeoja_ itu, diyakini Jaejoong sebagai seorang vampir, melihat kulitnya yang pucat.

"Ahra!" Yunho sedikit membentak _yeoja_ bernama Go Ahra itu.

"Tak apalah. Kau hanya manusia biasa dan lagi, aku yang nantinya akan jadi istri Yunho- _oppa_ ," kata Ahra sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Tapi sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Yunho- _oppa_ , jalang!"

Byaar!

"Kyaa!"

Ahra menjerit keras ketika merasakan tangannya terbakar. Ia hendak menampar Jaejoong, namun sebelum sempat tangannya membuat warna merah di pipi Jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja tangannya terbakar. Jaejoong tersentak, kaget dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

'Dari mana api itu?' batin Jaejoong heran.

Ahra menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan pandangan tidak percaya. " _Oppa_! Kau sudah menendainya?!" Ia menjerit.

'Ditandai?' Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ahra. Ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu? Sadarlah dengan tempatmu, Ahra. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang mengerikan.

"Kau gila," kata Ahra sambil memandang Yunho ngeri.

"Aku yang memilih Jaejoong untuk menjadi pendampingku, karena aku yang menginginkannya. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh pendapatmu, Ahra. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk menganggunya, kecuali kau mau keluargamu kuhabisi," ancam Yunho.

"Dia hanya manusia, _Oppa_!" sangkal Ahra lagi. Ia tidak terima bahwa ada _yeoja_ yang sudah menempati hati Yunho. Menurutnya, ia satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang layak menjadi pendamping Yunho.

"Tidak lama lagi ia akan mendapatkan posisi yang lebih tinggi darimu. Sekarang pergilah," jawab Yunho sambil menatap Ahra dengan tatapan tajam.

Ahra hanya bisa mendecih, lalu meniniggalkan mereka. Tak lupa memberikan pandangan tidak bersahabat pada Jaejoong yang masih bingung. Jaejoong kini mengarahkan pandangan pada Yunho dengan tajam. Mata bulatnya menatap Yunho dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Yunho hanya bisa mendesah. Tak menyangka bahwa perbuatannya akan diketahui Jaejoong secepat ini. _Namja_ tampan itu membuka pintu mobilnya, mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk masuk juga ke dalam mobil. Jaejoong yang mengerti langsung masuk ke dalam mobil melalui sisi yang lain.

"Ehm…"

"Ceritakan dari awal, Yun. Siapa _yeoja_ itu dan apa maksudnya dengan kau sudah menandaiku juga," tuntut Jaejoong. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

" _Yeoja_ tadi itu calon tunanganku, Boo," kata Yunho.

Deg!

Jantung Jaejoong terasa ditusuk oleh sebilah pisau tajam mendengarnya. "Ca-Calon…?"

"Dia calon tunangan yang dipilih oleh para tetua. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Aku benar-benar hanya mencintaimu, Boo," kata Yunho. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya.

"Yun…"

"Percayalah padaku, Boojae. Aku tidak akan memilihnya. Aku akan membatalkannya, apa pun yang terjadi."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Sebenarnya, ia sudah memilih untuk menerima Yunho kembali, memberi _namja_ itu kesempatan. Tapi kini keraguan semakin melandanya, begitu tahu Yunho memiliki calon tunangan.

"Dan soal tanda itu… Aku sudah menandaimu sebagai milikku. Aku menyegelmu."

" _Mwo_? Kapan…"

Jaejoong mendadak teringat ketika ia terbangun di _mansion_ Jung setelah pingsan. Mungkin saat itulah Yunho melakukannya. Jaejoong dalam keadaan pingsan, tentu ia tidak menyadari apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya saat itu. Ia juga tidak merasakan hal aneh lainnya.

"… Aku serius untuk melakukan hubungan denganmu, Boo. Aku melakukannya supaya pertunanganku batal dan aku diijinkan untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita. _Eomma_ ku sudah menyetujui hubungan kita juga," lanjut Yunho. "Dan sebenarnya, kalau kau mau menerimaku kembali, aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan _Eomma_."

"Yun… Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Aku… percaya padamu. Aku akan mencobanya lagi," kata Jaejoong.

Senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah Yunho begitu mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Pipi putih Jaejoong merona merah, layaknya baru pertama kali mendengar pernyataan cinta, membuatnya terlihat manis. Yunho langsung menjerat Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong memilih untuk membalas pelukannya. Ia rindu dengan pelukan Yunho yang terasa hangat. Ia merasa berada tempat paling aman bila ia berada di dalam jeratan lengan Yunho. _Yeoja_ cantik itu memejamkan mataya, merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah dialaminya setelah putus dari Yunho.

" _Gomawo_ , Boojae. _Saranghae_ ," kata Yunho.

" _Nado_ , Yunnie," balas Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit, mereka hanya saling memeluk. Tak ada ucapan kata pun. Sibuk meluapkan kerinduan mereka yang mendalam. Beberapa kecupan lembut didaratkan Yunho di puncak kepala Jaejoong. Tentu saja, Yunho sangat bahagia karena Jaejoong mau menerimanya lagi.

"Yunho…"

" _Ne_?"

"Kau tidak akan menghisap darahku, kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ia masih ingat, sebelum pingsan, Yunho menampakkan wajah ambigu, membuat Jaejoong sangat penasaran. Ia tidak tahu apakah Yunho juga meminum darah manusia dan membunuh mereka, tapi ia takut bila darahnya akan dihisap dan ia akan meninggal seperti mumi.

"Aku akan menghisapnya," jawab Yunho dengan santai, membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

"Tidak sampai habis. Kalau kau tewas, aku juga akan tewas. Saat ini, aku hanya bisa meminum darahmu," lanjut Yunho, buru-buru menjelaskan, karena takut Jaejoong akan pergi darinya.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Yunho bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Yun?"

"Segel itu… juga berarti aku hanya bisa minum darah darimu. Aku tidak bisa meminum darah dari vampir atau orang lain. Darahmu juga tidak akan bisa diminum vampir lain," jelas Yunho sambil mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pada vampir di depannya. Ia tidak percaya Yunho benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik. Kalau begini caranya, sama saja Yunho tidak meminta kesempatan, tapi Yunho _memaksanya_ untuk kembali padanya.

"Lalu, sudah berapa hari kau tidak minum?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Lima hari, kurasa."

"Dan seharusnya kapan saja kau minum?"

"Tiga hari sekali, minimal. Aku bisa bertahan sampai seminggu."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau hidup vampir seperti itu. _Well_ , yang ia tahu hanya vampir menghisap darah manusia sampai habis. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak menonton _Twilight_.

"… Apa rasanya sakit?"

"Awalnya, ya. Tapi aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya," jawab Yunho. Tangannya kiri merambat ke leher Jaejoong, mengusapnya pelan, membuat Jaejoong bergidik.

"Yun…"

"Kalau kau tidak siap, aku tidak akan meminum darahmu. Rasanya susah sekali untuk menahan diri, Boo. Kau tahu, bau darahmu sangat menggiurkan bagiku," kata Yunho.

"A-Aku…" Jaejoong ragu untuk sesaat. Tapi, Yunho butuh minum saat ini. Ia menatap Yunho.

"Ba-Baiklah… Aku siap," kata Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku janji kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya.

Jemari Yunho dengan lihai membuka dua kancing kemeja Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong terkejut, tapi memilih untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bibir Yunho yang dingin saat ini menempel di kulit lehernya, membuat sensasi yang tidak pernah Jaejoong kenal. _Yeoja_ itu memegang bahu Yunho dengan erat.

"Aakh!"

Rintihan termuntahkan dari bibir Jaejoong begitu ia merasa kulitnya terobek oleh gigi taring Yunho. Ia merasakan darahnya dipaksa keluar dari pembuluh darahnya. Tangan Yunho memeluknya dengan erat, sementara yang satunya memegangi tengkuk Jaejoong.

"Yun…" Jaejoong merasakan sensasi aneh. Tidak sakit, namun membuatnya menikmatinya ketika tetes demi tetes darahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Yunho.

Yunho akhirnya melepaskan gigitannya. Tidak ada bekas darah sedikit pun di sekitar leher Jaejoong, bahkan bekas gigitan Yunho hilang. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya lemas. Ia terkulai dalam pelukan Yunho.

" _Mian_ , apa sakit?" tanya Yunho. Ia mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

" _Ani_. Aku tidak tahu rasanya akan seperti ini. Kau tahu, di film vampir, hampir semuanya menjerit-jerit ketakutan, tapi kurasa seharusnya tidak seperti itu," jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Itu hanya film."

"Memang. Aku tidak akan keberatan kalau kau haus, Yun. Kau boleh memintanya padaku," kata Jaejoong. "Tapi jangan berani-berani kau menyelingkuhiku dengan siapa pun." Kali ini Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang terdengar posesif. "Tidak akan."

Yunho menunduk, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong, melumatnya lembut. Jaejoong membalas lumatan itu, melumat bibir yang amat dirindukannya. Tangannya mengalung di leher Yunho, memperdalam kontak yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku akan bertahan di sisimu, Yun."

THE END

* * *

A/N: Yak, sekian dulu. _FYI_ , di _chapter_ 10 Fated, Jae bilang kan, kalau awalnya dia gak terima? Nah ini ceritanya. Kalau baca ini tanpa baca _Fated_ juga tidak apa, karena _Fated_ sendiri _pairing_ utamanya _slash pairing_ , cuma saya terlalu cinta YunJae, dan pingin banget nulis _fic_ soal YunJae dan taraa~ jadilah _vampfict_ ini.

Maaf ya, kalau misal karakternya belum pas. _I hope all of you enjoy it! :D Comment or critics are acceptable._

 _Regards,_

Meiko Hoshiyori.


End file.
